


embrace

by yataaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Fanart, M/M, Umino Hours Discord Server 60 Minutes To Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yataaa/pseuds/yataaa
Summary: iruka and kakashi share some moments
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: 60 Mins To Gift - Masks





	embrace

**Author's Note:**

> for discord user Dooilim as part of the 60 minute gift exchange!  
> theme: masks  
> color: red  
> key word: alter ego

  
  



End file.
